Darren Shan encounters the world of Harry Potter
by Morning-star999
Summary: Darren is needed to help the wizarding world by helping them defeat Voldemort and the Death Eaters. In return for wizarding world will help the vampires defeat the vampaneze. However Darren must first gain the trust of the wizards in Hogwarts....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Darren Shan Characters or any of the Harry Potter Characters who belong to J.K Rowling.

Note: yes something had Probably been done Like this before but not in the way I shall be telling it (there will be many surprises!)

Chapter one

Darren Looked up at the tall elaborate castle as they walked up the grounds, he turned to face Larten Crepsley; a tall man with ruffled spiky red hair, a long scar down the side of his face that ended at his lips he wore an elaborate red cape and clothing that made him look like someone from the Victorian age. Vancha March stood behind Mr Crepsley Vancha had obviously made a poor attempt at making himself look presentable; his messy hair still contained bits of twigs and leaves and his reddish skin clashed against the neat suit he had been forced into by Mr Crepsley as an attempt to make him look smarter.

"So this is it then...hogwarts...so why do I have to attend again?" asked Darren looking miserable at the fact he had to attend a school yet again even if it was a magic one.

"You know why you are to attend this school we need to form an alliance with the wizarding world we need all the help we can to go against the Vampaneze, we went into detail with you before at the meeting with the princess in Vampire Mountain and you being a prince should surely know that." snapped Mr Crepsley who was looking at Vancha irritably who was fidgeting in his clothes.

"I know I know no need to get you knickers in a twist old man," smirked Darren as he ducked as Mr Crepsley gave a half hearted swipe at him; "For once I wish I wasn't the youngest vampire so I didn't have to attend this school, though I do like the idea of learning magic."

"yes well I'm sure you'll be just fine." replied Mr Crepsley with a bland tone.

"look there's some people by the main entrance I take they are here for us. Should we give them a little scare?" said Vancha who looked at Mr Crepsley with hope.

"Your a vampire prince do what ever you want." replied Mr Crepsley with a sly grin, Vancha gave a cheeky grin back as sped of towards the distant people, Mr Crepsley and Darren followed simply walking.

When Vancha reached the three teachers before they could even register there was anything next to them. Vancha Jumped behind a the pale skinned, dark greasy haired, hocked nosed man, and placed his hand carefully around his neck his sharp nails digging in slightly.

"boo!" said Vancha delighted to see how the man looked shocked and angry as he whipped his wand out despite knowing there was nothing he could do about it.

"If you will please, release Professor Snape, sir" Said a old wizard with long hair and beard and half moon glasses. Vancha leaned close to Snape's ear and whispered something before letting him go Snape whipped around to face Vancha with a furious look on his face.

"Ah this must be young master Shan," said the old Wizard as Darren and Mr Crepsley approached; "Now if you all follow me to my office we can sort all this out." and with the swooping of his long clock he walked inside the door.

They all followed in silence as he lead them through the many corridors of hogwarts it was nearing midnight and they saw no one else.

"I don't trust the slimy one." muttered Vancha to Darren and Mr Crepsley.

"humm well I'm not sure about the old one either and and that lady looks pretty strange." replied Mr Crepsley who gave a little nod to a stern looking neatly dressed woman.

"Well you can both talk you look like a pair of baboons in suits." muttered Darren cheekily avoiding yet another swipe from Mr Crepsley but got hit by Vancha who also took a swipe at Darren. Both the woman and Professor Snape looked back as to see what was going on. Darren and Vancha both quickly composed themselves and pretend to look grim. They all stood out a gargoyle which sprung open when a password was given and they all went up the spiral staircase and into the office, as Darren sat down he couldn't help marvel at the moving photos and the assortment of magical artifacts.

The old man spoke; "Let me Introduce ourselves I Am Professor Albus Dumbledore Head teacher of Hogwarts and this is Professor Minerva McGonagall," he gestured towards the woman who was preached on the edge of her seat next to Dumbledore; "And this is Professor Severus Snape." he nodded towards snape who still stood his wand clutched in his hand.

there was a moments silence then Mr Crepsley replied; "I am Larten Crepsley Darren's guardian, this is Prince Darren Shan and Prince Vancha March." Vancha had sat himself on the floor of the office whilst Mr Crepsely stood behind Darren's chair a hand on his shoulder.

"So I believe you wish us to have Mr Shan here to be taught as an ordinary pupil as a sign of peace between us and the Vampires?" said Dumbledore his chin resting on his hand his eyes twinkling.

"Yes unless you wish to go against our wish of peace and dishonor us so we must then war against you." snapped Vancha who was happy to see the look of worry on Snape's face, whilst Dumbledore looked as calm as ever.

"oh no I think it is a great idea we both have great enemies right now and we need to unite in this darkest hour." replied Dumbledore. Darren look up he hadn't really been listing until now and was half falling asleep as it had been a very long trip from Vampire Mountain. How did Dumbledore know about their enemy the Vampaneze since they had not told him? as too answer the puzzled look on Darren's face Dumbledore spoke;

"Yes I know of the Vampaneze, you haven't lived as long as I have without having some knowledge of the world around you, though I suppose you would all know that wouldn't you?"

Vancha had relaxed a little and was rubbing his bare feet, but Mr Crepsley looked more sour than ever.

"Well I trust you all got the equipment I got for you Darren?" asked Professor McGonagall speaking for the first time. Darren mealy nodded still taking all of it in.

"I thought only one person was going to be the guardian of Mr Shan whilst he was settling in." said Snape glaring at them.

"Oh lord yes I need to be heading back to Vampire Mountain" said Vancha jumping up he moved towards the door spitting onto the floor as he did so (Professor McGonagall shot him a look of disgust) "Best be off then, I'll see myself out, take care Darren, Larten" he gave a grin as he walked out the door Darren shouted a 'bye' after him as he left.

"So I gather that Darren is able to move freely in daylight but you are not Mr Crepsley?" asked Dumbledore. Mr Crepsely nodded stiffly; "Then you will be sleeping in one of the dungeons during the day and Darren will sleep in the dormitories like every other student. Remember this; all normal school rules apply to Darren and no one other than those in this room will know he is a half-vampire. For you Larten I hope you understand when I say you are fee to more around Hogwarts at night but are not to show yourself to any of the students." Dumbledore spoke with command and a firmness in his voice that surprised even McGonagall.

"Very well then." Replied Mr Crepsley with a snarl; "Just remember what we are." yawning and realizing that Mr Crepsley was getting ratty at being told what to do Darren spoke up

"That's all fine Sir, what year and house will I be in?"

"Thats not the important thing, you said you would provide us with blood if we agreed not to harm the students here right?" asked Mr Crepsley who was trying to keep calm.

"Yes that is correct. you will receive donated blood on a regular basis, you will start in year five Darren as you look around 15 and as for what house you will be in we shall find out now, Severus will you get the sorting hat please."

Snape moved around Darren and Mr Crepsley to get the sorting hat he kept is burning eyes in their direction Darren sifted uncomfortably moving his long dark hair out of his slightly pale face with several small scars on is face. Mr Crepsley taking a Leaf out of Vancha's book gave Snape such a look the sneer dropped from Snape's face and he looked a little worried again. Snape picked up the old dusty looking hat and placed it onto the desk before returning the the place where he stood before.

"What does the hat do?" Blurted out Darren before anyone could speak.

"Place the hat on your head and it will sort you out into one of the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff." replied Dumbledore. Darren sighed and placed the hat on his head, for a moment nothing happened and then the hat spoke; "Gryffindor."

"Very well then Professor McGonagall will take you to the Gryffindor common room Darren and Professor Snape will take Mr Crepsley down to the dungeon's where his coffin awaits good night too you all." said Dumbledore as he dismissed them.


	2. Chapter 2 The first Day

Disclaimer:

Harry Potter and characters Copyrighted to J.K. Rowling

Darran Shan and Characters Copryrighted to Darren Shan

Chapter 2

Darren awoke in the boys dormitory's next morning and found it nearly deserted except for a scruffy looking ginger haired boy and another dark haired, green eyed boy who was adjusting his round glasses.

"Who are you?" asked the dark haired boy.

"Eh I'm Darren I'm a new student I just arrived last night." Replied Darren who started to get dressed.

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Wesley eh how come you didn't come on the hogwarts Express train on the first day like everyone else?" said Harry. Darren paused thing up a reason, Harry thought it was a little strange that this person didn't recognize his name in any way.

"Well I eh I'm from America you see and I just moved here I was taught in a different eh magic school up until now but you've only been back two days so I couldn't have missed much right?"

"Well I guess so though we've already had tonnes of homework...your in the same year as us right?" asked Ron looking cheerful whilst Harry looked oddly at the Darren who was now fully robed.

"Yes in the fifth year right em shall we go to breakfast then?"

After they all had had eaten they left the Great hall and Harry Ron and Darren went to line up outside their first lesson; Potions. A pretty wavy haired girl came running and got in line with them.

"Hi Harry, Ron sorry I'm late only I had to do some research in the library who's this?" she asked looking at Darren.

"Oh I'm Darren I'm a new student from America." said Darren

"Oh well hi I'm Hermione." she gave out a hand which Darren shook out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione look down at his hand and see the scars on the tips of his fingers where he had been blooded. Just then Snape came sweeping down the corridor and ushered everyone into his class room. Darren noticed that other students In this class where from the Slytherin house, there was no free seats close to where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat so Darren had to sit next to a pale blond haired boy who was busy taking to two bulky dumb looking guys.

"Settle down," snapped Snape to the class; "Today we have a new student Darren Shan" most people tunned too look at Darren who looked a little uneasy at being glared at. Snape continued "For this lesson we are going to look at some very advance potions; potions that will often be used in relation to Defense Against the Dark Arts. We are going to try and see if you can make the Darkivous Potion, and what type of potion is that?" Snape looked around at the class as Hermione's hand shot up.

"Darren, do you know?" said Snape suddenly.

"Eh em no sir I don't but i don't see why you..." replied Darren who was interrupted by Snape

"Funny I thought you would know. The Darkivous Potion has the ability to render mythical creatures such as Vampires helpless yet it will leave a normal person unharmed." Snape's dark eyes Lingered on Darren. Darren read into this hidden threat but decided to not give into it. He gave Snape a hateful look.

"The list of ingredients and method are on the board, well get too it everyone." said Snape as he sat down behind is desk. The class grumbled and started to make their potions. During the lesson the blond haired boy spoke to Darren.

"I'm Draco Malfoy and this is Crabbe and Goyal. I hope you haven't been hanging out with Potter are you?"

"Well what wrong with him?" asked Darren

"Haven't you been reading what the Daily Prophet has been saying about him? That he's barking mad and desperate to make himself more famous by saying that the Dark Lord is back."

"Dark Lord?" asked Darren looking confused.

"Oh come on where have you been Living all these years? You must know who the Dark Lord is or where you raised by muggles?" Darren was a little confused at the term muggles but then remembered thats what the wizards call Non-magical people.

"No. I've been living in America though my parent's are English. They... well my parent's are dead you see..."

"Well at least your not a mudblood so you don't want to be hanging out with the Granger girl."

Darren didn't like how Draco seemed to be putting his new friends down or how he seemed to talk like he was better than them so Darren decided to go for a new intimidating tactic. He leaned close and whispered into Draco's ear who for a second started to panic thinking Darren was coming on to him.

"Listen here I'll hang out with whoever I please, and I wouldn't try to cross me if I was you." Darren then backed of and didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the lesson.

The rest of the day went by quickly and when night came Darren sneaked out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the dungeons where In an abandoned dungeon he found Mr Crepsley who was waiting for him. To Darren's surprise Vancha was also there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Darren.

"Well I couldn't just leave you could I? I'm sticking around for a bit behind these wizards backs just to make sure everything goes out well and they are true to their word." replied Vancha

"I can manage everything here." said Mr Crepsley stiffly.

"Listen I was speaking to some students today and they said something about a Dark Lord being back." said Darren who noticed a bottle of blood sitting on a desk.

"Yes well I did hear about this person before so I did some research on him, and oh yes Darren that blood is for you." replied Mr Crepsley. Darren took the bottle and Begin to drink, he forgotten that he hadn't drunk any blood for the past two weeks.

"You Larten sticking your nose into a book?" snorted Vancha with a giggle.

"Don't be stupid you know I can't read." snapped Mr Crepsley "I can get my information from other sources. Anyway this Dark Lord you speak of Darren is known as Lord Voldemort, apparently he was a big evil threat to the wizards and other people alike a few years back until he was stopped by a Harry Potter."

"That boy is in my classes." said Darren.

"well yes anyway apparently this Voldemort didn't die but is now back in a body. I think this is the reason why Dumbledore wants to make friends with the vampires, he must want us to help stop this man and his group of followers called Death Eaters."

"well that makes sense we defeat there enemy and they help us with ours. Very well then I shall go -for real this time and Inform the other princes. Darren stay friendly with is Potter kid he may be of use to us." Vancha Paused before he spoke again; "That Snape fellow is still here right? I think I'll go pay him a little visit before I leave." as he said this a sly grin spread across his face.

--

Note: I hope you Like chapter two! Sorry for any spelling errors and please Review! I plan to have some Yaoi in the next chapters but would Like advice on what paring(s) I should do!


	3. Chapter 3 Erotic Hour

Warning:

--Whether You like me or hate me for this there is Yaoi in this chapter--

Chapter 3

Vancha hid behind Snape's personal bedroom next to his office in the dungeons. He could hear Snape moving about inside, clearly still up even at this late hour. Vancha waited until he thought Snape had gone to sleep before he carefully opened the door but to his surprise Snape was sitting quietly at a desk opposite his bed his arms folded and his wand out.

"And what can I do for you at this late hour? Oh it's you Mr March though you are not supposed to be here I am hardly surprised." Said Snape in his cold voice.

"Oh I'm surprised you are still up with those many bags under your eyes I'd thought you would need loads of beauty sleep." replied Vancha with a sly grin.

"Why were you hoping I was in bed so you could kill me in my sleep and drink my blood or did you want me for other reasons?" asked Snape his lips slightly curled.

"I don't know what you mean I have no reason to kill you" said Vancha as he walked around the desk to be closer to Snape who held up his wand; "Now, now I'm not here to fight you."

"Then just what are you here for?" snarled Snape who stood up and was face to face with Vancha who was just a few inches taller. Vancha smiled his eyes sparkling as he pushed some of Snape's dark hair out of his face and said:  
"You look really pent up and stressed my friend, when is the last time you have been with a woman or anybody really?"

"That 'friend' is none of your business and for your information I am not BI." replied Snape angrily though he did not move away from Vancha and his wand dropped a little. Vacha's smile widened  
"Ah I see, I touched a nerve have I? Aw shame I rather like the dark moody brooding type." As Vancha said this he was fiddling with the side of the collar on Snape's robes his hands gently ticking the Snape's neck.

Snape suddenly leaned forward and kissed Vancha on the lips. He pushed Vancha's back against the wall as both their left hands entwined. Snape broke apart realizing what he had just done.  
"There that is what you wanted now get out!" he snapped seeing that his wand had fallen to the floor he stooped down to pick it up but Vancha kicked it away.

"Having fun down there?" Vancha said cheerfully. Snape Looked up from his crouched position to see his face was close to Vancha's groin. Snape jumped to his feet looking angry again.

"You can't say thats all the passion you've got one little kiss?" Said Vancha who was quickly pushed back as Snape snogged him again but this time Vancha was in control. He guided Snape to the bed as they kissed. Vancha started to kiss Snape on the neck making him shudder. Before they knew what they where doing they where both undoing each others clothes, their hands caressing each others bodies. It wasn't long before they where having wild passionate sex, Vancha naturally being more dominant and experienced, they where soon heaving and panting covered in sweat sprawled out on the bed. There was a knock on the door as It opened, it was Harry before Snape could even shout Harry ran out the door and down the corridor horrified on what he had just walked in on.


	4. Chapter 4 secrets and the fight

Chapter 4 -- secrets... and the fight begins!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Darren Shan Characters or any of the Harry Potter Characters who belong to J.K Rowling.

The next week later Harry awoke with a start, still having nightmares of what he saw last night. As he got up all was quite as it was still early and there was only one person up; Darren who was sitting on his bed reading a defense against the dark arts book.

"oh good morning Harry." said Darren over his book.

"Morning" said Harry who looked at Darren carefully, the night before him, Ron and Hermione had a discussion about Darren, Hermione was suspicious that the scars on Darren's fingers and the fact that his body is also covered in scars might suggest that Darren was a vampire. Harry shook his head and thought Hermione was trying too hard to find flaws on an innocent person. As Harry got dressed Darren decided to go downstairs to the Gryffindor common room and see if anyone else was up yet to his surprise he saw Hermione up reading a book called 'mythical creatures of the night'.

"good morning Hermione, reading already I see." said Darren as he sat down next to her.

"yes I have been reading this chapter is about vampires...humm says here that to spot a vampire the tell tale signs is the scars on his fingers it also says here that vampires also cast no reflection." She said coldly.

"Oh right I didn't know that." Replied Darren who's mind was racing as to whether or not Hermione knew he was a Vampire and if she pose a threat to him or not.

"Do you cast a reflection Darren?" Said Hermione as she pulled out a hand mirror and shoved it in his face, but to her disappointment he cast a reflection.

"Hey, Look at that I do cast a reflection and a rather good one too." said Darren Looking smug and thanking all the silly myths about vampires that humans created.

"Then what about those scars on your fingers?" asked Hermione angrily.

"oh these? well it was to do with may parents deaths...it was a horrible accident I'd rather not talk about it...lets just say shards of glass leaves their scars.." Darren pulled a sad face as he told her this but she still looked suspicious.

"I'm not buying that...what really happened?" she asked. Darren leaned in close to her he could tell her heart beat faster as she sat back in her chair.

"You shouldn't ask questions that you will hate the answer too." Darren said in a deep powerful voice, they where very close their lips almost touching, but they heard voices as had students started to come out of the dorms. Darren pulled away and moment's later was dragged along to breakfast by a cheerful Ron and Harry.

Darren avoided Hermione for the rest of the day, and in the afternoon they all had potions lesson so Darren sat at the Back near Draco and away from his new friends; Harry and Ron who had sat next to Hermione. As the class was settling in a tall, long blond haired man with a stern face entered the room.

"Ah you are here I see? Very good." said Snape with a sly grin.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge is unable to observe this weeks lessons so the ministry of magic has put me here in her place. I am Lucius Malfoy class and you will all address me as Sir." Said the blond man, as there was a murmuring throughout the class. Professor Umbridge had been changing all the rules at hogwarts and observing and overseeing all the classes much to the displeasure of many of the students but Darren didn't really care less about this fact other than she kept putting him down on how badly he was doing in lessons.

"This is the boy I was talking about Lucius." said Snape who was glaring at Darren with hate in his eyes.

"Ah yes, Indeed." replied Lucius who was stared at Darren with intent before walking of and going to sit at the back of the class.

During the lesson Draco began to boast to Darren; "You see that is my father, it's about time they sorted out this dump of a school, he will ensure that this school is no longer run by old baboon Dumbledore."

"If you don't like this school then why bother coming?" Snapped Darren who often got irritated by Draco.

"Why do you bother opening you mouth Shan?" Snapped Draco back.

"Now Now Draco, Don't be so rude, we don't want to upset the wrong kind of people now do we? not someone who is in such a high possition..." Said Lucius from behind them, Darren and Draco both whipped around to face him.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" said Darren

"Well Mr Shan just think carefully about who's side you are on now wont you?" Lucius then proceeded to walk off and pick on Harry.

"So you think this Lucius man knows about us?" Said Mr Crepsley. Night had fallen and Darren had rushed to tell Mr Crepsley about all that had happened and his suspisions that Lucius knew he was a half-vampire - and a vampire prince at that.

"yes I think so and that Hermione girl seems to think I'm a vampire too." Replied Darren running his fingers through his hair. Mr Crepsley stretched and scratched his scar that ran down the side of his face.

"Well the girl isn't a threat to us but this Lucius man is, I think we need to go see the headmaster about this." said Mr Crepsley with a worried look on his face. Just as they where both getting ready to leave the dungeon Professor McGonagall came bursting into the room from outside there was sounds of panic.

"Those Vampaneze, creatures are attacking! Theres about four in the castle attacking students you must move quickly!" She shouted at them. Without a word Mr Crepsley and Darren gathered their short swords and daggers and sped out into the corridor and towards the commotion.

Note: So there you have it; Chapter Four and left at a cliff hanger and all :D Please don't forget to review if you want me to write more!

Mr Crepsley is going to be the center of the next Chapter!

Should Hermione and Darren be a couple? should Mr Crepsley be paired with someone? let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5 vampaneze attack!

Chapter 5 -- Vampaneze attack!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Darren Shan characters or any of the Harry Potter characters who belong to J.K Rowling.

Darren and Mr Crepsley ran in the opposite direction to where the students where running away from, they ended up in the grand dinning hall and inside they found three vampaneze, two of which were holding swords. their red eyes gleemed and their skin was a much darker purple than most normal vampaneze. There was no one else in the hall.

"well look who we have here if it isn't the little vampire prince and his buffoon teacher creepy Crepsley." said one of the vampaneze in a mocking tone.

"what are you doing here? you have no right to terrorize these humans." Snapped Mr Crepsley with his sword held high.

"well that is a shame, lucky we don't care! We found out the vampires are trying to side with these wizard mortals in order to defeat us so we have decided to join a side of our own and help Voldermort's cause!" Replied another vampaneze grinning; "Now enough talking are you going to fight or what?"

"Hang on a minute wasn't there supposed to be four of you?" Said Mr Crepsley who's face changed as it dawned on him; "Darren go find the Potter boy I think one of the Vampaneze has gone after him! I shall look after things here."

"Yes right ok." Said Darren who sped off out of the hall. Darren often let Mr Crepsley

pull rank despite the fact that Darren was a prince and had more authority.

"Oh damn you figured out our plan shame it will be too late! and you deal with things here eh?" One of them Sneered; "what's one half-baked vampire going to do against three elite vampaneze?"

"You talk too much." Replied Mr Crepsley who had already made a super fast move and had placed his sword in the chest of the sneering vampaneze. The vampaneze dropped on to his knees with a look of surprise on his face as Mr Crepsley used his sharp nails to slice into the vampaneze stomach ripping out guts and killing him. the other two vampaneze wasted no time in leading an assault, one jabbed at Mr Crepsley with his sword missing him as the other weaponless landed a punch squarely in Mr Crepsley's stomach, who keeled over in pain. The other Vampaneze was his opportunity and lunged his sword again, Mr Crepsely rolled out of the way as the blade came crashing down hitting the floor. As he rolled Mr Crepsley lashed out with his nails and slashed at the weaponless vampaneze legs one of which severed completely in half causing the vampaneze to fall to the floor screaming in pain. Mr Crepsley was up in a second as the sword went slicing a cut into his arm, he grabbed hold of the hand that the vampaneze held the sword and twisted it until there was a crunching sound as his hand broke and was crushed. Mr Crepsley made a grab for the sword as it fell out of the vampaneze's crushed hand and he slashed at the vampaneze slicing his chest open and killing him instantly. The other vampaneze was still rolling around on the floor screaming about his leg, Mr Crepsley walked to wards him with a cruel smile on his face.

"I came as soon as I could." Said Dumbledore from behind. Mr Crepsley turned around to meet his gaze.

"Well the worst is over now, try to keep this vampaneze alive if possible we will need to 'interrogate' him about this incident, it seems the vampaneze have sided with this Voldemort wizard." as he spoke Mr Crepsley drew his own sword from the first vampaneze's corpse and was wiping some of the blood of it; "chanras guts! I forgot about Darren! one of the vampaneze had gone after the Potter boy, and Darren went to track them down."

"Then we have no time to lose." Said Dumbledore who swooped out of the room with Mr Crepsley following behind. They went up to the Grffindor common room and they found Darren, Ron and Hermione. Darren was picking himself up from the floor a knife wound in his left arm and several shallow claw like cuts on his chest.

"Harry was taken by the Vampaneze, there was nothing I could do and what is more the vampaneze was Gannen Harst."

--

Please Review!! I need to know what you think and whether or not I should continue this?!


	6. Chapter 6 Voldemort and Steve!

Chapter 6 -- Voldemort and Steve?!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Darren Shan characters or any of the Harry Potter characters who belong to J.K Rowling.

ONE WEEK BEFORE THE EVENTS IN CHAPTER 5

Voldemort strummed his fingers on the table, the so called vampaneze Lord was who he was supposed to meet was late and Voldemort was getting annoyed. There was a knock on the door and it was imminently opened by Steve who entered the room and was flowed by Gannen Harst , R.V, and several other Vampaneze. The Death Eaters that where sitting around Voldemort jumped to their feet wands at the ready. The Vampaneze where a strange site with their pale purple skin and red hair and nails. R.V looked around shiftily his hook hands being waved around slightly.

"You are late, it is wrong to keep the Dark Lord waiting." Sneered Lucius Malfoy.

"Be quite Lucius," snapped Voldemort "I am perfectly capable of speaking for myself." Lucius lost his grin and remained silent.

"We had important matters to attend to, they are dealt with now but it held us up for this meeting." said Steve looking calm with gray/sliver hair sparking in light of the fire at the corner of the room.

"I don't care. It is unwise to assume I would have waited and to assume that I will not kill you for your impediments." sneered Voldemort his pale face screwed up slightly and his red eyes glowing. With lighting speed Gannen was next to Voldemort and his hand next to his neck. The Death Eaters scrambled for their wands in a panic but Voldemort was quick and he had his wand out pointing at Gannen. Voldemort looked mildly impressed.

"It seems I have underestimated you, very well realise me and you may all live long enough to give you proposals." stated Voldemort.

"Gannen let him go." said Steve who's orders were followed. All this time Beatrix Lestange who was sitting closest to Voldemort (staring at him lovingly) Jumped to her feet and said:

"You have no right to waltz in here acting like you rule the roost with your muggle way of fighting and….." She was cut off by Voldemort.

"That is enough, Bella." She sat down again pouting.

"Let me get to the point," said Steve "your enemies; that old Dumbledore fellow has sided with our enemies, therefore I propose a pact we side with you and eliminate our threat and you are welcome to the old man and that Potter boy who you failed to kill; repeatedly."

"How dare you insult the most greatest man that ever walked this earth?!" Shouted Beatrix who got out her wand, and jumped up in front of Voldemort to protect him. Reacting quickly Voldemort pulled on the back of Beatrix robes causing her to fall backwards and land in his lap.

"Get of me woman!" snapped Voldemort, Beatrix Looked surprised but very happy to be sitting on his lap and reluctantly got off him and sat back down on her chair. Meanwhile R.V was looking around the room when he spotted Wormtail huddled in a corner muttering to himself, R.V stared in awe at Wormtail's metal hand.

"Where did you get that hand?!" Said R.V as he examined it pulling up Wormtail's arm close to his face, his hooks digging into the wizard's flesh.

" Get…Get off me!" said Wormtail in pain, R.V responded by pushing a hook slightly into Wormtail's face.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND! I must have a hand like that!"

"This is no time to be annoying our 'friends' Reggie Veggie put the fat man down." snapped Steve. R.V winced at his nickname being said out loud and slowly let go of Wormatil who Squealed and hid behind Voldemort's chair.

" Well about our proposal do you agree with it?" Said Steve to Voldemort who thought hard for a moment.

"Yes very well then but first you must do something for me, don't worry it will also benefit you I assure you. Kidnap the Potter boy , bring him to me -alive- all your vampire enemies will try to track him down under Dumbledore's orders. I get Potter and you will lead those Vampires into the perfect trap. Everyone wins." Voldemort looked coldly into Steve's eyes as he spoke.

"Oh our Lord is Surely a genius!" squealed Beatrix with delight.

"But Lord how do you plan to get the Vampaneze into Hogwarts?" asked Lucious

"That's where you come in." grinned Voldemort; "You will help them in."

--

So what did you think? :) who do you want to win Harry/Darren's Side or Steve/Voldemort's side?

Vampires/Vampaneze or Wizards? who do you think is the better race?

Chapter 7 will be up later this week I promise!

Please push the little button to review and favorite! (I won't bite...often XD)


	7. Chapter 7 The chase!

Chapter 7 -- The chase !

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Darren Shan characters or any of the Harry Potter characters who belong to J.K Rowling.

BACK TO CURRENT TIME

Mr Crepsley Looked around them, Hermione and Ron was standing close to the fireplace looking rather shocked at the events that has just taken place.

"See I knew it! Darren is a Vampire!" Blurted out Hermione, Mr Crepsley attended to the worst of Darren's wounds whist Dumbledore had gone to attend to the rest of the school and the frightened students and command the teachers to perform a search of the school.

"Now is not the time to discuss what we are." Said Darren flinching as Mr Crepsley spat on his cut to help them heal.

"So..it's true then you're a vampire? Then what the bloody hell was that thing that took Harry?" Asked Ron nervously, who then remembered Harry had been kidnapped.

"That was a vampaneze." sneered Mr Crepsley pulling an dark grin which, made Ron jump back nervously.

"what the heck…? Never mind I'm sure you can explain later, what matters is getting Harry back." said Hermione.

"Potter's gone?" They all jumped and turned to see who spoke it was none other than

Lucius Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?" growled Darren.

" I am here to see what has been going on Dumbledore 'forgot' to send anyone to do a search to this part of the castle, whist the rest of it is being searched." Replied Lucius tapping his cane one the cold floor; "oh we haven't met I am Lucius Malfoy." He held out a hand towards Mr Crepsley who ignored it and grabbed Lucius buy the collar and lifted him up.

"You let in the Vampaneze didn't you?" Snarled Mr Crepsley; "you know what we are and we know you work for Voldemort." with his free hand Mr Crepsley tore Lucius's robe sleeve exposing the dark mark in his arm.

"unhand me you fool!" snapped Lucius who had managed to draw his wand; "Crucio!"

Mr Crepsley dropped Lucius and winced in pain, the spell broke as Lucius crashed to the floor. Right on queue Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall ran into the room.

"Lucius what are you doing here?" asked old wizard.

"Wondering how the ministry of magic will think when they find out you have vampires running amuck in Hogwarts." Sneered Lucius who had gotten to his feet.

"Now is not the time. Larten and Darren Professor McGonagall will take you to the entrance hall you understand you must get Harry back as soon as possible."

"we're coming too!" blurted out Ron.

"yes! We are Harry's friends, we can't just sit here whist he is in danger. I'm sure our skills in magic will be of some use." pleaded Hermione.

"If you go with them you understand I can not stop you nor did I ever see you leave however it is against my advise that you go." Said Dumbledore pushing up his half-moon glasses.

"I will not have you go with us, you will slow us down greatly I can not flit with all three of you." Snapped Mr Crepsley who didn't like the idea of babysitting young wizards.

"You won't need too I recon Ron and I can keep up with your super speed on brooms."

"Very well then but if you get lost or killed then I will not be held responsible!"

***

They decided to set of strait away despite it being an hour before sunrise. Mr Crepsley flitted caring Darren and Hermione and Ron followed high up in the sky by broom, only just keeping up with Mr Crepsley's vampire speed. Darren and Mr Crepsley easily identified the trail left by Gannen and his hostage - through the forbidden forest and beyond, Gannen had left many tracks in his haste to get away. Just before dawn the stopped in a small shady wood.

"Why are we stopping?" we have to go after them!" said Hermione who landed next to Ron.

"There's no point just yet Mr Crepsley can't travel during the day and neither will Gannen." replied Darren who was sorting out an area for them all to sleep.

"Gannen?"

"The vampaneze that took Harry." said Darren irritated.

"Oh here let me do that." using magic Hermione sorted the campsite out instantly.

"Thanks." Darren Mumbled.

"Where did Mr Crepsley go?" asked Ron looking around puzzled.

"Oh he will be back soon he went to scout the surrounding area and make sure it is safe." Replied Darren sitting down. Moments later Mr Crepsley returned;

"It is all clear. We will be safe for the day."

"Em sir…shouldn't we go after this vampaneze…well if we attack him by day then we could take him by surprise before he meets up with any other Vampaneze." said Ron who had become nervous again since the Vampire had returned.

"That would be unwise," replied Mr Crepsley; "We are all exhausted form last night's events and we may lose the trail soon. The Vampaneze will have likely met up with other of his kind already it seems like this was well planned out."

"Oh for all we know they could have killed Harry by now." said Heroine who sat down next to Darren.

"I don't think so." said Darren thoughtfully; "I think they want to give Harry to that Voldemort guy (Ron flinched at the name) and I think that following them could be a trap. They knew that we would go after them."

"You may be right Darren." said Mr Crepsley who sighed stroking his scar.

"Well then we need a plan…I think I have an idea if you can tell us everything about the vampaneze first and get more vampires to back us up…lets set a trap of our own." Said Hermione with a gleam in her eyes.

"Vampires….bloody hell what has Harry got us into this time?!" mumbled Ron to himself running his hands through his hair.


	8. Chapter 8 the plan

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Darren Shan characters or any of the Harry Potter characters who belong to J.K Rowling.

Mr Crepsley transmitted a mental signal to Vancha who was no more than 30 miles away from them. Vancha then sent off one of his companion vampires to send word back to vampire mountain.

Come early nightfall Darren, Mr Crepsley, Ron and Hermione set of, Mr Crepsley flitting with Darren, Ron and Hermione hot on their tales high in the sky on brooms. They headed in the direction that they went last night they soon discovered that the vampaneze was making either a purpose trail; however poorly made this vampaneze or by now vampanezes wanted to be followed! It was around midnight when they stopped in a small wood to rest they where confronted with Vancha and surprisingly Seba Niles; a seven hundred year old vampire who like Mr Crepsley is dressed in red. With them was none other than Debbie Hemlock, a human who knew about the vampires and Darren

'

s part-girlfriend.

"

Seba! What a surprise! As you are quartermaster to vampire mountain it is a great pleasure to see you outside of the mountain walls."

said Mr Crepsley grasping his old friend by the hand.

"

Well times are hard, they wished for me to do some field work in our current war and I jumped at the chance to get out for a while."

said Seba happily. Darren greeted Debbie by giving her a great big hug.

"

I've missed you Debbie! What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to have come"

said Darren letting her go.

"

I'm here to help and that's final! I've been apart of this war for far too long" Debbie points to a gun at her belt; " and besides I can use long range weapons unlike you lot!"

Debbie winks and grins at him as she speaks and Darren is grateful that she has come.

"

We have more important things to discuss right now." interrupts Vancha; "I have sent word back to vampire mountain and hopefully assistance will arrive within a week or so."

"

Excuse me…sir but how many of you will be aiding us?"

asked Ron squeaking at the dusty vampire prince.

"

Around ten perhaps -excluding us."

Vancha replies as he sits down to start chewing on his toe nails.

"

Will that be enough? I know your vampires and all but this is…"

Hermione trails off slightly revolted at the prince chewing on his toe nails.

"

Well lets hope its enough."

replies Seba sitting down gracefully.

"

So anyway to the plan. You will trail us being careful not to let slip that you are…we will not be able to communicate with you other than our really basic mental thoughts, so we have to rely on each other so that it all goes smoothly." said Mr Crepsley stoking his scar; "Once the vampaneze and Harry reach their destination we may not have long until Voldemort arrives and kills him…though they may keep him alive as bait, which is what we have to hope for."

"

Once us four are in," Darren gestures to Mr Crepsley, Ron and Hermione; "we then go to phase two of the plan I made up. It will be hard to convince the vampaneze and perhaps even the wizards but I'm sure we can do it."

"

Two of you plan to distract them whist the others save Harry then lure them into our trap, but there is no way of knowing if that will work, it relies on a lot of luck Darren"

Debbie says standing next to Darren her arm on his shoulder and her face full of concern.

"

Oh I'm sorry to you young wizards I haven't introduced everyone to you, I'm Vancha as you know, the old goat is Seba Niles and the fine human young lady is my sexy girlfriend Debbie…" Vancha'

s words are cut short as Debbie slaps him in the face!

"

I am NOT your girlfriend Vancha I'd sooner sleep with a bearded wale than you!"

snaps Debbie annoyed.

"

and you two young wizards are?"

asks Vancha rubbing his cheek pretending Debbie had hurt him.

"

Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger"

said Hermione who stuck out a hand and shook hands with them whist Ron just looked at her dumbly.

"

Can we get back to the plan then I'm worried we're wasting time, that creep might get too far ahead with Harry and we might lose them."

Said Ron looking a little pale.

"

Everything is going to plan Darren and Crepsley is following you around 50 miles back they have two of the Hogwarts brats with them too."

said on vampaneze and a deep voice.

"

Good then it all goes as we planned." replies Gannen sighing; "I only hope my brother doesn't find out and get involved I wouldn't want to have him killed for this."

"

This is no time to be sentimental to our enemies!"

snaps R.V

"

What about the Potter boy is he still in one piece for my master?"

asks Wormtail glancing in Harry direction.

"

Yes a little bruised but fine." replies Gannen looking at R.V who'

s eyes have constantly been on Wormtail.

"

And I have a complaint to you that…hook handed one of you…keeps spying and watching my every move…I swore he tried stealing my sliver hand when I was asleep last night." wined Wormtail who's confidence drained when he saw the look In R.V'

s eyes.

"

Now now little slippery eel he won't harm you." replies Gannen laughing at the look on Wormtails face; " come its time we moved on."

the others start to pack up and put out the fire leaving R.V and Wormtail alone for a while.

*************************

Meanwhile

Harry squirmed under his bonds his mouth gagged and arms roped behind his back. His captor the red headed slightly purple skinned vampaneze; Gannen had been joined by the hook handed R.V, two other plain looking vampaneze, and non other than the slimy Wormtail. Harry had been placed down behind a rock and he wiggled himself so he could see the vampaneze sitting by a small fire.

**********************

Note:

I am so sorry It's been such a long time between updating but I swear I will finish this!

xx

Edit: sorry for the large spelling errors I hope I have cleaned up most of them now.


End file.
